combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CAWiki:Missing GIFs
Original source from User blog:DynastyW/Missing GIFs. This is a list of known GIF animations that needs to be done or redone. The current GIF creators are Blue August, ComradeJ, TopsyKretts3, and UCN supreme. If you want to contribute along with the GIFs team or have any questions regarding the animations, feel free to contact one of those four for help. GP AR :Howa Type 89 - Needs Burst Fire Animation :G36E - Needs scoped in with full auto firing :Galil ACE - Needs Burst Fire Animation :K2 - Needs Burst Fire Animation :M14 - Needs Single Fire Animation :SCAR-L - Needs Burst Fire Animation :TAR-21 - Needs Scoping and Burst Fire Animation SMG :UMP SE - Needs Scoping Animation SR :M99-II - Needs Scoping Animation MG :K3 SG :Double Barrel - Needs Single Fire animation and first reload EP P M NX AR :G11 - Needs Burst Fire animation :KH2002 :M14 SE - Needs Scoping animation and Single Fire animation :M416 CQB - Needs Scoping animation :MK14 Mod 0 - Needs Single Fire animation :XK-8 Tactical SMG SR :M39 EMR Desert - Needs Reload animation MG :MINIMI Para SG *SAIGA 20K CQB EP P :Anaconda Silver :G18 Cobra M :Balisong Knife :M11 Tactical Knife NX Rare AR :F2000 - Needs scoped in with shooting :SCAR-H - Needs Burst Fire Animation SMG :Scorpion's PP-19 MOD - Scoping animation needed :Wraith's CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 SR :M14EBR - Needs Single Fire animation :M24A3 Woodland - Needs Scoping Animation MG SG P Forged/MARK II AR :Gewehr 43 (GP) - low quality :M1 Garand (GP) - Needs Single Fire animation SMG SR MG SG :SAIGA 20K CQB MARK II (NX) P :C1860N (GP) Other ETC. : Dynamite HE : G7A Gas - Needs drawing and sprinting animation : M-23F Incendiary - Needs drawing and sprinting animation : M16A1 AP Mine : M18 Smoke - Needs drawing and sprinting animation : M69HE Frag - Needs drawing and sprinting animation : XM84 Flash Default :M9 Champion :M92FS Champion Reward :SG550 Hot Shot Mode Specific :M134 (Spy) (Spy Hunt/Rec Rules) Operative Assassin : Synapse Scrambler (unobtainable) : M32 Stun Grenade GIFs Needing Resize The standard size for GIFs on the wiki is 319x180. Any GIFs which are small are to be replaced by ones of the correct size. GP :M6A2 CQB :P90 :Skorpion MARK II :Tristar Cobra Force GP Rare :M60E4 NX :ACR Sandfire :AN-94 :CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 :Skorpion MOD :XM8-Scorpions NX Rare :Azazel :Golden Punisher :MSG-90 DMR CAMO Forged/Mark II :Skorpion MARK II (GP) :Skorpion MOD MARK II (NX) Finished Sections Checklist GP :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :EP - :P - :M - NX :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - :EP - :M - NX Rare :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - :M - F/M2 :AR - :SMG - :SR - :MG - :SG - :P - Other :Default - :Reward - :Mode Specific - :Spec- Standards As of the 16th of April, 2013, these are the following standards to be used when adding GIFs onto a page: #All distractions (HUD, gun modifications, abilities, other players, et cetera) are to be absent from GIFs. #The resolution of GIFs is to be 319x180. Existing GIFs which are not this size are to be replaced. #Properly sized GIFs are to be placed in a slide-show type gallery, with a width of 320, and a position on the center of the page. #Captions for GIFs are to follow the format of, "The actioning animation of the Name." For example, "The reloading animation of the G36E." :*Guns with 'The' in their name are to eliminate the redundancy, and capitalize the article. For example, "The firing animation of The Second Amendment."